


I'm Not Going to Quit

by AliceMayWrite



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blackmail, Everyone is cute, Friendship, Mugging, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMayWrite/pseuds/AliceMayWrite
Summary: A mysterious figure tries to force Leslie to quit the Council. All her friends rally to her support. But who is it, and can they win?
Relationships: Leslie Knope & Ann Perkins, Leslie Knope & Ron Swanson, Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. The Threat

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure what this is I just like a good mystery haha  
> TW- mugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie gets attacked outside city hall, and her attacker has a message.

“Hey, honey. I’ll be staying late in work tonight.”  
_“Oh, how come?”  
_“Just got lots to do. Being on the council is great but _tiring as hell_.”  
Leslie heard Ben laugh from the other end of the phone.  
_“I’m really proud of you.”  
_“Aw, honey. I’m proud of you too. And I miss you.”  
Ben didn’t hesitate. _“I miss you too.”_

After Leslie hung up the phone, she felt a rush of love for her boyfriend. They had been making long distance work. It was tough, obviously, but it was manageable. And if Leslie was good at anything, it was at managing things. Everything would be fine.  
She finally finished work at around 8:45. When her friends, like Ann, were busy, Leslie didn’t mind staying late for work. It made her feel less alone when she did get home. It wasn’t like Ron was the type of person who liked to hang out, and a lot of her friends were often pretty busy running their own hectic lives. She had seen April a few times, and that was lovely. But she missed Ben so much it hurt a bit inside.  
Leslie was thinking all this over as she left city hall. It was dark outside, not to mention _really cold,_ and Leslie was eager to get to her car. She was abruptly stopped, however, when something suddenly barreled into her, sending her sprawling onto the floor. She landed funny on her arm, yelping as a shock of pain ran through the left side of her body.  
Looking up, she saw somebody in a mask. Their face was totally covered, aside from their eyes, which looked menacing, especially since they were in all black.

“Oh my god! What do you want? My purse?” Leslie yelled as she struggled to stand up.  
“I’m here to give you a message,” the person- now confirmed to be a man- said in a rough voice. "You need to quit the council or else.” Leslie finally got into a standing position.  
“Are you crazy? I can’t quit!”  
The man pulled out a switchblade. Leslie let in a sharp breath.  
“You’re _going_ to quit. And if you don’t, you can expect something much worse coming your way.”  
Leslie mustered up the courage to swing her purse, whacking the man in the face. And then she was running, with her arm burning.  
She ran away, simultaneously terrified and proud of herself for getting a hit in there. After running for about ten minutes, she sagged next to a building, leaning painfully into herself. It was clear that the man wasn’t following her- maybe he hadn’t from the start. In fact, since he was just there to deliver a message, maybe he was running the _other_ way to avoid the police.

“Ow, ow… _ow.”_ Her first thought was to get on the phone and call Ben, but a rummage through her purse confirmed that her phone was gone. _Shit._ It must have fallen out during the scuffle.  
She looked around for a phone booth. There wasn’t one nearby. And it was dark.  
In the distance, she spotted the fluorescent lights of _The Bulge_ in the distance. Leslie wracked her brains. Somebody she knew lived behind there, but in her panic, she couldn’t remember who.  
Oh yeah- Ron.  
“Shit,” Leslie muttered under her breath. Ron was most likely away in his cabin, but it was the only shot she had right now. 

She hurried down the road, clutching her am. Her brain was whirring. Surely out of all the councilors it was Jamm who had threatened her- one of them was a frail old man and the other was someone she genuinely respected, so Jamm was the only logical suspect. But did Jamm know that she knew that? Surely- he didn’t think she was an idiot. But what did he have to gain from blackmailing her like that? Did he have a powerful friend he wanted on there instead, to replace her?  
None of it made sense.  
At this point, Leslie had made her way around the back of _The Bulge._ And, as she remembered, there was a long winding path, leading to a single house shrouded in the darkness. Leslie snorted. This seemed more like a fitting house for April, not for Ron. He loved his privacy, but this just screamed _killer in the woods._ But Ron was not the scariest person Leslie had encountered today.  
“Goddammit. I’ll just use his phone and be on my way,” Leslie muttered to herself.  
When she got to the door she banged three or four times, looking around to make sure she hadn’t been followed. Okay. Nobody’s there. Now Ron has opened the door. Thank god.  
“Ron-”  
“ _Leslie?_ What the _hell_ happened to you?!”


	2. Telling Ron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie tells Ron what has gone down, and they receive a disturbing note.

Ron invited Leslie in quickly. As soon as he shut the door, he was looking at her like she was some kind of alien. She probably looked a mess, too. But she didn’t care.  
“What happened to you?” he asked her.  
“Somebody attacked me at city hall.”  
“What?!”  
“He said that if I don’t quit city council, I’m going to regret it. And then I hit him with my purse and ran away.” Ron looked at her, surprised. “What?” she asked. “I have a mean right hook when I want to. And if attached to the end of that right hook is a purse filled with books about the government.”  
“I see,” Ron said. “Are you alright?”  
Leslie winced. “I’m not sure- my arm really hurts.”  
Ron had a quick look. “Come with me.”

***

Leslie was soon seated on Ron’s sofa, where he got a better look at her arm.  
“I think it might be dislocated,” he announced.  
“What?!”  
“Your shoulder.”  
“Oh. Well that’s fine- I need to get home so I can make a map on who could possibly want me out the council. I thought it might be Jamm, but some of that doesn’t add up-”  
“Leslie!” Ron barked. “If you sit still, I can fix your shoulder.”  
“But Ron-”  
“Sit still!”  
Leslie sat back down, slightly put out. Ron sat down next to her. He guided her arm up until it was at one-hundred-and-twenty degrees. He told Leslie to do something with her arm, which she did, and then he was able to pop it back in.  
“OW!”  
“Sorry. How does that feel?”  
“Better, thanks.”  
“Don’t move it. I’ll go and get a sling.”

While Ron was gone, Leslie kept thinking over what the man had said to her.  
_“You’re going to quit. And if you don’t, you can expect something much worse coming your way.”_  
What did that mean? Were they implying that if they didn’t quit, they were going to sabotage her? Or worse- kill her? They certainly hadn’t held back the first time they met.  
“Oh, Ben,” she muttered. “I wish you were here.”  
That was a good point- she needed to tell Ben what happened. And probably the police.

And then Ron returned with a sling. As he was helping her into it, he was being eerily quiet, so Leslie felt the need to break the silence.  
“Should I phone the police?”  
“I think that would be a good idea.”  
“But what if they’re watching my every move? What if they have a plan for if I tell the police?”  
“Hmm,” Ron considered. “I think it would be a good idea to inform them. But if it makes you feel safer, you are welcome to stay here for the time being. Very few people know of my whereabouts.”  
“Aw, Ron!” Leslie gave him a one-armed hug, which he sighed through.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Ron asked. “That must have been a terrifying experience.”  
“I’m okay,” Leslie said, a little shakily. “It’s not really sunk in yet. I’m more concerned about whatever is coming than what I just went through.”  
“Well, I’m here to help you,” her stoic friend said gruffly. “Tomorrow, we should investigate Jamm some more. While there are some loose ends, it’s the best place to start.”  
“Thank you, Ron.”  
“No problem. Now get some sleep.”

Ron disappeared, but Leslie couldn’t seem to drop off. She decided to call Ben.  
_“Oh my god, honey, are you serious?!”_ came his frantic voice down the phone.  
“Yeah, it was terrifying,” Leslie admitted. “But I think it might have something to do with Jamm- while it doesn’t all make sense, I can’t think of anyone else on the council who could want me gone.”  
_“What if it isn’t someone on the council?”  
_Leslie frowned. “That’s a good point.”  
_“Do you need me to come home? I can’t believe I wasn’t there to help you!”  
_“No, you’re super busy. I’m with Ron, I’m safe. If you disrupted your life now, you might not be able to earn their trust again. It’s best you stay."  
A silence. _“Okay, well, I love you. And you need to keep me updated.”  
_“I love you too, and I will!”

Leslie found herself much more able to sleep after having spoken to Ben, however the next morning she awoke to find that a note was slipped under the front door:  
**I know your plans. Don’t tell the police.**  
“What the hell?!”  
Leslie watched in surprise as Ron pulled out a blowtorch and disintegrated the document.  
“Oh Ron, I’m sorry!”  
“No- I want to know who this clown thinks they are! We are going to Jeremy Jamm’s house and we are getting answers.”  
Leslie jumped up. “We are!”  
“Yes. Immediately. If people think they can send threatening notes to us, in my property, they have another thing coming.”  
“Oh hell yeah!”  
  



	3. Jammed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie and Ron confront Jamm. Ben wants to help. Ann gets a call.

  
Leslie first asked Ron to take her to City Hall, and she was pleased to find her phone on the floor, untouched. Usually in Pawnee a raccoon made off with your belongings when they were put down, so that truly was lucky. First she texted Ann saying she was going to be late, and then they made their way to Jamm's. Ron and Leslie stormed up the long path. Once they reached Jamm’s front door, Ron banged on it four times. It was only a few seconds before the door opened, revealing Jeremy in a silk robe.  
“Knope?” he asked while putting a string bean in his mouth. “Why are you here with your weird meat friend? And what’s with the sling?”  
“Meat friend?” Leslie heard Ron mutter under his breath.  
“Listen Jamm,” Leslie spat. “I want to know why you hired somebody to attack and threaten me last night.”  
Jamm spat out all the beans, which bounced off Leslie and made her roll her eyes.  
“You were mugged last night? Woah! If I was there, I could have fought them off.”  
“ _I_ fought him off!” Leslie practically yelled back. “But I want to know why you hired them!”  
“I didn’t hire anybody!”  
“How could it not have been you?!” Leslie retorted. “The guy wants me off the council- and you hate me being on the council! I thought this was going to be the biggest ‘you just got jammed’ ever!”  
Jamm tilted his head, chewing loudly. “That’s true. But I wouldn’t hire someone to attack you, you’re way too hot for that.” Ron grunted loudly, and Jamm backtracked. “I- I mean, I wouldn’t do that to any woman.”  
“So who put a note under the door of my _property_?" Ron asked loudly, making Jamm jump.  
“Hey man, I don’t even know where you live! You’re like sasquatch or something. Everyone thinks so. In fact I’m pretty sure you get called that around City Hall from time to time.”  
Ron nodded slowly. “Good.”

“Okay, going back to the issue at hand,” Leslie said, flapping her hand in front of Ron to signal him to shut up. “If you didn’t hire someone to threaten me, who the hell did?!”  
“I dunno,” Jamm said loudly, moving to lean on the door frame. “Maybe it was a prank or something. But I bet you need Jamm to help you.”  
“Err, _no_ , I already have Ron to help me, and Ron actually likes me!” Leslie glanced back to look at him. “I think- it’s, well it’s not always totally clear.”  
Before anyone could say anything else, Leslie’s phone began to ring loudly. She checked it.  
“It’s work,” she said to Ron. “Should I answer it?”  
Ron looked at her. “Have you been abducted and replaced?”  
“No, I mean what if it’s the person who threatened me?!”  
“So you don’t think it’s this gentleman?” Ron asked. They both looked at Jamm, who had moved back into his living room in order to try and balance a plate on his finger. Leslie groaned loudly.  
“Okay, screw it. I’ll talk to them.”

Leslie answered the phone. Ron watched as she listened for a minute or two, before giving a short reply and hanging up. Ron looked at her, concerned.  
“Who was it?” Ron asked quickly.  
“It was just one of the secretaries. She said the council are wondering where I am. I- I should probably go into work.” Then she looked at Ron. “Wait- _you’re_ not in work either.”  
“This was more important.”  
“Aw,” Leslie said with a smile. “Wait- that’s not actually that nice is it? You hate work.”  
Ron giggled. “That’s correct.”  
Leslie rolled her eyes. “Fine. Let’s just go.”

***

When Leslie got into work, she was immediately approached by Ann, who gaped at the sight of her.  
“Leslie! What the hell happened?”  
“Sorry Ann, I lost my phone- I did get Ron to text you! And then I realised he definitely wouldnt do it so I did it once I found mine!”  
“It was a very confusing text- why is your arm in a sling? Are you okay?”  
“Not really!”  
“Ben called me, too, he’s really worried. And now I am too, Leslie!”  
The women walked to the council meeting as Leslie filled Ann in. Ann was horrified to hear about what happened.  
“This is serious, Leslie. You need to go to the police regardless of what they said.”  
“They knew Ron’s address, Ann! What else do they know?!”  
They entered Leslie’s office just as the phone rang. Leslie hurried to grab it while Ann went to the window and peered out, as if she would find the attacker on the other side and she could get them locked up.

 _“Leslie, how are you doing?”  
_“It wasn’t Jamm,” Leslie replied instantly. “So, uh, not great.”  
_“And he’s not lying?”  
_“The more I think about it, the less surprised I am that it wasn’t him,” Leslie said. “He’s not the brightest man in the universe, is he? Not like you anyway. God, I wish you were here.”  
Ann turned around from the window and walked to the office door, peeking her head around.  
_“I have a ticket on standby, if you need me I’ll come straight home.”  
_“We’re not risking your job.”  
_“You’re at risk so I should be there!”  
_Leslie bit her lip. She really missed him. And she was terrified.  
“Okay,” she whispered. “If you can find a way out of it, please… I need you.”  
_“I’m on my way.”_

Leslie hung up, looking a lot happier. At least Ben was going to be here soon, and then at least something would feel better. She turned around to see Ann standing in the doorway, looking quite confused. She ran over and grabbed her arm.  
“Ann? What is it?”  
“Some guy in a suit just dropped this phone. I picked it up and the voice on the other end asked for you,” Ann said with a frown, holding out the phone.  
“Did you get a good look at him?” Leslie asked as the two women ran out into the hallway.  
“Not a good enough look, he was walking too fast,” Ann admitted. “I’m sorry, Leslie.”  
“Don’t be sorry!” Leslie looked down at the phone. “Oh god…”  
Leslie put the phone to her ear, and Ann hovered next to her, her hand on her arm.  
“Hello?”

_“Leslie Knope. How nice it is to hear your voice again.”_


	4. The Illegal Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leslie meets up with the person who has caused all this.

_“Leslie Knope. How nice it is to hear your voice again.”  
_ Leslie froze. “Tammy?”  
Ann looked at her in horror.  
“Tammy is on the phone?” Ann asked, and Leslie nodded wildly.  
 _“That’s correct. Last time we met, you were losing to me in a drinking match.”  
_ Leslie swallowed. “Well, yes, but it was for the greater good. And I only hurt for like, four days afterwards. So.”  
 _“Indeed.”  
_ “Wait, what the hell? Are you the one who’s been threatening me?!”  
There was a short pause from down the phone, prompting Leslie and Ann to lock eyes.   
_“Are you free to meet for lunch?”  
_ “Are you _crazy?_ No way!”  
 _“If you have any brains whatsoever, you will meet me at JJ’s Diner at twelve. Alone.”  
_ The phone hung up.

***

“Ron! Ron! Ron!”  
Ron looked up to see Leslie and Ann storming into the office. He put down his scotch and fixed them with a stare.  
“Have you found anything out about who came to my property?” Ron asked slowly.  
“Yes! Yes, I have!” Leslie practically shouted. “And you know what? It makes a lot of sense now. Because I was just on the phone with your ex-wife!”  
Ron froze. Ann winced at his reaction.  
“That library skulking bitch?” Ron spat. Leslie shook her head.  
“No, not the scrappy one. The scary one! And she wants to meet me at JJ’s at twelve!”  
“Are you going to go?” Ann asked before Ron could respond. Leslie threw up her hands.  
“I don’t know! She is kind of blackmailing me, so… yeah I probably should!”  
“I’m coming too,” Ron said instantly. Leslie squinted at him.  
“Are you sure? We don’t even know what she wants, Ron, it might be a trap.”  
“Irrelevant,” he responded. “She got somebody to attack you last night, I’m not leaving you alone.”  
“Me neither,” Ann added. Ron looked at her. “What?! I want to help! And I think Ben would want both of us with you, Leslie.”  
Leslie smiled at Ann, squeezing her hand. “Thank you, guys. I love you both so much.”  
Ann said: “Love you too!” just as Ron groaned loudly, but that just made Leslie smile more.

***

By the time they got to JJ’s, however, Leslie was a nervous wreck.  
“Listen, Ron, I need you to wait outside. Both in case someone tries to mug us on the way out _and_ so that Tammy can’t cast a spell on you.”  
Ann jumped loudly. “Ooh! I might have something for that!”  
She rummaged around in her bag for a second before pulling out a doctor’s mask.   
“Maybe you can… I don’t know… loop this around your head so you can’t see?”  
“How can I fend off potential attackers when I’m _blindfolded_?” Ron asked Ann. Ann shrugged.  
“You’re Ron Swanson?”  
“Fair enough.”

Leslie entered the restaurant and spotted Tammy One immediately. She was as poised and severe looking as ever, looking totally out of place in a family restaurant. She looked like she should be a museum curator, someone that tells people to be quiet and stop running in the hallways- something Leslie never saw an issue with. Or maybe she should just _be_ in the museum, since she was so old and shriveled-

“Hello, Leslie.”  
“Tammy.”  
“I see you got my message last night,” Tammy said, indicating Leslie’s sling. Leslie scrunched up her face in anger.  
“What the hell is your problem? Why do you need me to quit the city council?!”  
“That initial meeting was my first plan and, while you didn’t quit, I hope it made my stance clear. I want to make your life miserable.”  
“Why?” Leslie asked, baffled.  
“Because you are a pain in my side,” Tammy stated matter-of-factly as she poured sweetener into a mug. “I am a powerful woman, Leslie, and I am used to getting what I want. I really called you here today to tell you that, as of tonight, I am going to leak information saying that you and my ex husband are having an affair.”  
Leslie felt her stomach drop to her feet. “What?!”  
“And once the scandal hits, you will be forced to leave city council and Ron will be fired.”

Leslie sat back in the chair, stunned. “But… but we’re _not_ having an affair! Where does this so-called _proof_ come from?”   
“As I told you before, I am a powerful woman. And I have people everywhere. I can get anything I like.”  
Leslie’s brain was whirring. Tammy had made it clear she was well-connected. Both her and Ron’s jobs were at stake, not to mention whatever would happen if Ben’s name somehow ended up in this, especially since the two were publicly dating. Leslie needed to play to her strengths. She looked around the room, feeling a sea of calm hit her. She had a strength. An idea. A plan.

“Okay,” Leslie said, a scowl on her face. “You’ve made your stance clear. I know you love a good competition.”  
Tammy sat back in her chair and studied Leslie. “I would say that’s a fair assumption.”  
“What if I try and fight for this? I bet you that I can beat you in a drinking competition. If I win, you leave us alone and get rid of this fake evidence.”  
“Leslie,” Tammy said with a laugh. “I have the power to take you down. Do you know how many people I’ve had taken care of that have gotten in my way? I’ve ruined lives.”  
“Well then what’s one competition?” Leslie shot back. “If you’re so hardcore, what’s the problem?”  
A beat of silence.  
“Very well,” Tammy agreed. “I’ll humour you. Just another way I can humiliate Ron.”

***

“This is suicide!” Ron said for the millionth time as Leslie drove he and Ann back to City Hall. He still had the blindfold on, so Leslie was finding it hard to take him seriously.  
“Ron!” Leslie said with a grin. “Sometimes you have to just take a risk! And besides, we won last time!”  
“Because I _ended_ the competition!” Ron shouted back. “You’re putting our careers at risk, Knope.”  
“Ron,” Leslie said calmly. “I need you to trust me on this. I know what I’m doing.”  
Silence. Ann, who was sat in the back, looked between the two of them nervously.  
“You’d better know what you’re doing,” Ron muttered. “Or we’re toast.”  
Leslie smiled. “Don’t worry. I got this.”  
  



	5. A Wonderful Public Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the showdown.

_“I got this,”_ Leslie repeated to herself when she, Ron and Ann entered the Parks Department. Tammy swept into the room behind them, always the domineering figure. Leslie jumped as Tammy moved past her and stood to face the table, which already had a large bottle of the infamous alcohol settled on the table. Leslie didn’t want to know why Ron kept a spare bottle of it in a locked safe under his desk marked “FOR EMERGENCIES,” but this certainly did feel like an emergency.  
Ron was still blindfolded for protection, so he sat directly behind Leslie but facing the back wall. Ann hung around by Leslie, watching as the two women each poured their first glasses.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she whispered. Leslie downed the glass, which made her answer clear enough. Tammy raised one eyebrow, impressed.  
“I see you’ve improved since last time, Knope.”  
Leslie grimaced. “Huh?”   
Tammy laughed loudly. “Or not. Ruining your life has become almost too easy.”  
Ann rounded on her, riled up. “Hey! I will kick your ass!”   
Tammy shot her a cold stare, and Ann shrank back.  
“Sorry Leslie, she’s scary as hell.”   
Leslie sucked in a breath through her teeth. “It’s fine, Anthony.” Ann heard Ron grunt sharply from behind her. Leslie waved her hand. “You too, Reggie.”  
“Leslie, if you’re losing out there-”  
“I SAID YOU TOO, REGGIE!”  
Tammy snorted, before downing a glass. Once she was finished, she slowly dabbed her lips with a handkerchief, which only made Ann more irritated.

The drinks went on. Each time, Tammy only got slightly more intoxicated, holding it together with an excruciating amount of poise and elegance, whereas Leslie got more and more loud and crazy.  
“This has been too easy,” Tammy said, addressing the room. “And Ron?”  
Ron spun around in the chair to “face” her, but he remained blindfolded.  
“What is it, serpent?” he spat.  
“I was surprised when you let your reputation be ruined so easily. It’s pathetic, really.”  
“I thought Leslie had it under control.”  
“You shouldn’t have trusted her,” Tammy said, gesturing to Leslie, who was face-planting the table.  
“What you’re doing is illegal,” Ron retorted. Tammy laughed.   
“You can’t prove anything.”

“Or can we?!” Leslie said suddenly, springing back to life. The lot of them turned around, shocked, as Leslie downed the rest of the bottle and then slammed it on the table. She put her hands up in the air in a victory. Tammy stood up, enraged.  
“What the hell is this?!”  
“Tammy!” Leslie said with a grin. “How did I do there? Was I convincing?”  
“What the hell is happening?” Ann said quietly to herself.   
“Ann! You beautiful, _fragrant_ daisy. I’m so glad you asked! _Shauna!_ ”  
Tammy turned to see Shauna Mulwae-Tweep enter the room, holding out a recorder.  
“You really need to stop admitting to illegal activity out loud,” Leslie yelled. “I had Shauna sit at the table behind us and record our whole conversation. Your confession, all of it. It’s all on tape. Which has already been sent to the police.”  
Ann’s face lit up, and she spun to look at Tammy, whose face was unreadable.  
“Not only that, but I’ve been building up a tolerance to that _disgusting_ stuff ever since you beat me last. Call it the Leslie Knope way of getting a win- practicing and working really hard until it pays off!”

“You’re a wonderful public servant.”  
Leslie turned to see Ben standing in the doorway, a grin on his face. Leslie ran past Tammy, ignoring her horrified face, to kiss Ben’s face off. The two embraced tightly.   
“I love you,” he murmured. “And I’ve missed you. Are you okay?” he asked, lightly touching the sling.  
“I am now!” Leslie spun around to face Tammy. “How do you like _them apples?”  
_ Ron threw his blindfold off and whooped. Leslie gave him a grin, watching proudly as he squared his shoulders and flared his nostrils.   
“If I were you, Tammy, I’d leave,” Ron said sternly. “Before the police arrive and put you in prison.”  
He was back.

Tammy didn’t say anything to any of them, she simply stormed through the room, barging past Leslie and Ben and out the door. Ben tilted back to watch her leave, a frown on his face.  
“God, she’s terrifying.”  
“But we beat her!” Leslie yelled.   
“ _You_ beat her,” Ann said with a grin.  
“You did,” Ron added. “And I’m sorry I doubted you,” he added softly.  
“It’s okay,” Leslie replied with a smile. “I would have doubted me too. But are you proud of me for getting good at drinking your demon liquor?!”  
Ron smiled. “I am very proud.”  
The two exchanged a smile, and then Leslie looked at Shauna.  
“Thanks for your help!” Shauna smiled.  
“Any time. That woman terrifies me. One time I was behind her in a queue at Food and Stuff and she told me I would never find true love.”  
Leslie let out a breath of confusion before she turned back to Ben, kissing him again.   
“I can’t believe you’re here,” she whispered.   
“I couldn’t bear to not be here,” he replied instantly. “I love you so much. And I missed being here!”  
“We missed you too,” Leslie said, gesturing the room.   
Ben looked up. “Oh, hi by the way guys,” he said to the room. Everyone waved at him.

“You’ve been incredible, Leslie,” Ann said, moving to squeeze her hand. “I can’t believe you planned all that and didn’t tell us! And me!”  
“It was hard,” Leslie admitted. “But she scared me so much, and I wanted to make sure that I told her who was boss.” She paused. _“It’s me!”_  
“It’s technically me,” Ron cut in. “But I have to support that. You did good, Knope.”  
“Thanks, Ron.”   
Leslie smiled at her friends, and then Ben’s arms were around her.   
"I love you," he said again as he kissed her forehead, and, in that moment, she felt totally safe. Absolutely nothing could get in the way of the fact that, not only had she defeated the person who tried to break her down, but she had all the support in the universe. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
